A common disadvantage of owing domestic animals, such as dogs and cats, is the attention and treatment required by an owner to the animal's hair and skin. For example, dogs have been susceptible to fleas, ticks and other insects for centuries. While some insects are nothing more than a nuisance to both animal and owner, some insects and the bacteria associated therewith can be life threatening to the animal and also create a health hazard to humans. Cases are documented by veterinarians each year in which ticks infest a dog to such a large degree that the dog dies from loss of blood. A common treatment used to remove harmful and annoying insects from a domestic animal's hair and skin is the regularly wash the animal with a soap and water solution and the apply any one of numerous commercially available disinfecting solutions to the animal's hair. Because pet owners typically consider the washing and disinfecting of their pets an unpleasant experience for both pet and owner, many pets do not receive proper preventive treatment for insects. As a result, veterinarians commonly treat domestic animals for insect infestation with the treatment well known as "dipping" because the animal is literaly dipped into a container of disinfectant. The immersion of an animal in liquid disinfectant is effective in removing insects which are attached to the skin of the animal or which are in an animal's hair. However, most animal react with great vigor in being so treated which makes treatment a difficult experience for the person treating the animal. Further, a large amount of disinfecting solution is typically required since the disinfectant is typically poured over the animal from a container. Because most pet ownders attempt to wash and disinfect domestic pets outdoors, proper disposal of soapy water and the disinfecting solution is also a problem. Unless a facility which is expressly designed for disinfecting animals exists indoors, most pet owners do not attempt to regularly treat pets.